


Never Felt So Good About Myself

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [7]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: TheFalconis no Alderaan, but it's funny how little moments on board add up to something more.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Never Felt So Good About Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt _Star Wars, Leia, home_

She laughs when Luke asks her about her home, bitter and cut off and swiftly redirected, in that politician’s way that she is so very good at and Luke has never quite managed to work around.

Alderaan is gone; she knows this, of course, though she doesn’t let herself dwell, not ever - that way lies madness, and she is better than that (and besides, anger feels so much better than any grief - better to burn than drown, in Leia’s opinion).

Funny thing though, how the angles of Luke’s face can catch her by surprise, reflecting her own at the most unexpected moments; how Chewie’s hug is the warmest thing in the galaxy; how Artoo’s beeps and Threepio’s endless fussing become a thing she can’t fall asleep without; how Han’s hair-raising flying throws her off balance in just the way she likes; and how all of this has added up without her even noticing into something that’s no Alderaan, but maybe - near enough.


End file.
